


Marahuyo

by luciana_nana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ball, Character Development, Christmas Ball, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Oneshot, happiness, lucius is an old friend, severus and hermione are already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciana_nana/pseuds/luciana_nana
Summary: MARAHUYO[adj.]—to be enchanted"You look amazing tonight."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Marahuyo

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first work (on this acc hehe) so I truly hope you all enjoy :)) it was written as part of a 100 prompts challenge I'm doing to myself, but it's also a piece that's close to my heart. I finished this within a day, at around 1 am because I couldn't stop writing about it. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!! comments are very much appreciated <33

**TWENTY** **-** _“You look amazing tonight.”_

* * *

_Severus Snape is not a literary snob. He prides in himself that he has explored various literary genres— in both fiction and nonfiction. As an intellectual, he more than appreciates the art of the written word— words have rarely failed him, you see? Though few as he may use, he has never failed to make an impression on his conversational partners. He also, of course, has certain genres that he's partial to— more than others. Severus Snape is not the type of man who enjoys romantic scenes in any type of book. He's always preferred scenes that made him truly think, rather than those that made him feel. As he completed reading muggle classics, he found himself unamused by the romances held by Jane Austen books, as genius as the female author may be. He also never understood the "it felt like all the air in his lungs had escaped him" type of scenes when the love interest first falls in love with the protagonist— or when she's finally walking down the aisle. These sorts of things make Severus almost regret reading such books. In a distant, roundabout way, he understood the desire to form and nurture romantic relations. As a reader, he could understand why the main characters in stories fall in love with each other and wish to live the rest of their lives happily. As a person, however, Severus could not bear such a thought. Not so much that he_ **_cannot_ ** _, but he_ **_would not_ ** _ever let himself entertain such thoughts. Such silly ideas would get him nowhere— Severus knew how he looked, and he knew how he acted. He's not the most attractive man (far understatement, he believed) nor was he the most charming (Merlin, Lucius would love to make fun of him for that tidbit.)_

 _Despite all this, Severus understood_ **_everything_ ** _in one single moment._

 _As Hermione Granger walked down the stairs within their home, Severus found that his ever-reliable verbal skills had suddenly disappeared— unable to form a coherent sentence in his mind, much less verbalize his thoughts. No longer could he mock the love interests he used to see as lovesick fools— for if he were to continue as such, then he would be just as much of a fool as they all were. As Hermione carefully stepped downwards, shyly refusing to meet his eyes, Severus was made overly aware of the lack of air in his lungs— it was as if someone had kicked the air out of them, and yet he felt no pain. No, whatever this feeling was, it wasn't pain. When Hermione finally met his eyes, he could feel his chest physically tightening. Severus was no dunderhead to tell himself that it was caused by any real injury. He knew fully well that the tightening in his chest was solely caused by the realization that had dawned on him like a train crashing into his body at full speed. Stepping forward to meet Hermione midway her strut towards him, Severus knew that this was all he would ever need in his life. One simple look at her was all it took— that was the sheer amount of power she had over him. Hermione wore her sleek and silk burgundy gown, with that beautiful off-shoulder, slightly dipped down neckline that shamelessly showed off the family heirloom necklace that Severus had given her. The emeralds and gold snake chains of the intricate necklace complimented her simple stud earrings and golden shoes nicely. Hermione pampered and prepared in such a way was all it took for Severus to have a flashback to Hermione similarly made up in her wedding dress so long ago. All these simultaneous realizations made it impossible for Severus to keep his face impassive. Gone was the blank expression he always forced his Occlumency to keep. In front of Hermione was a gaping man who could not believe he had such astounding luck— perhaps it was the universe was finally trying to make it up to him, after his dreadful failure of a childhood and adulthood. For a moment, he simply held the woman of his life in his arms._ **_Here_ ** _. This is where Severus knew he belonged forever. In the arms of a witch he loved fervently, who loved him back with matching intensity._

  
  


_"Severus?" Moving slightly backward, Hermione made enough space between them to look up at her significant other's face. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and her doe-like eyes shined with slight worry when she sees her handsome escort for the Malfoy Christmas Gala staring at her blankly. What in the world had happened to him? "Dear? You're starting to worry me with all that silence." Hah._ **_Dear._ ** _He pretended to detest being called something so utterly sweet and domestic, but Hermione knew that his heart leaped with joy whenever she called him nicknames that reminded them both that they truly were together. Finally, Severus seemed to find himself, and he tried to speak— "Hermi— my love— you… you look…" Severus Snape, the former bat of the dungeons, started sputtering in front of his date. The last and only other time Hermione has seen this happen was when he started giving his mini-speech of a marriage proposal when he knelt in front of her all those months ago. She found it rather adorable— not that she would ever tell him that. Hermione gave him a small reassuring smile, with an understanding twinkle in her eyes. She tiptoed only slightly, still being too short to reach him even in her gold strappy heels, and kissed him right on the mouth. This launched Severus into action, and he finally started moving like a normal person again— barely giving a fly any space to move between them, as he brought her even closer to his body. His left hand wandered to her bared back, as the right remained cradling Hermione's beautiful face. Hermione had a knowing smile on her face the moment they finally broke apart._

 _"Are you not going to say anything, dear?" Hermione continued to smile up at him. Severus takes a deep breath and finally replies with a coherent sentence:_ **_"You look amazing tonight."_ ** _Hermione raises her eyebrows and asks, "amazing? Well, I must be a wonder tonight, to reduce your vocabulary to 'amazing,' dear." Hermione jested Severus with a light tone. Without a care for being punctual to the gala, they continued to dance and sway to their silent music. "Hermione, my love…" Severus began. "As verbose as I may be, I have long accepted that words can never express how beautiful you are_ _—_ _nor the intensity and depth of my love for you." There. That's the Severus she knew and loved. Claiming to not have words, and yet has the ability to still make her heart skip a beat with such words. No matter that they've been together for years. Severus always managed to find different ways to show her his love for her. As the luckiest woman in the world, she had promised herself to return the effort back to the love of her life as well._

 _"Come now, Severus. We've been avoiding the Malfoys' other balls through the past few months. Dear Lucius would be put out if we don't at least make it to the Christmas Gala." Severus knew this was true. If anything, his long-term friend would floo to their home just to whine about them not going. Accepting that fact, Severus took Hermione's hand and brightened up their entire home with one of his rare smiles. "Not that I particularly care for whether or not Lucius will barge in here to kidnap us both," he paused, as Severus took Hermione’s hand in his. "But you deserve a beautiful evening on such a beautiful night. We have years in front of us to spend our Christmases by the fireplace reading with each other_ _—_ _as I'm sure you've wanted to do for some time now. However, reading together can be done any time; our first Christmas only happens once." He pulls her out of their home, to gaze upon the beginnings of the night's snowfall. "I'll do my utmost best to make this Christmas the most magical one you've ever had." With that, Hermione held onto Severus as they apparated to the front gates of the Malfoy Manor. With a slight smack on the back from his friend and a light hug between their wives, Severus and Hermione entered the Manor to share the first of their many Christmases to come._

* * *

Severus found himself smiling into blankness while lying down on his side of the bed. He and Hermione had just finished opening each other's presents, given that it's Christmas Eve once more. She had wowed him into silence once more when she had given him a beautiful midnight blue cashmere sweater that _she_ made. She was never one to give up on anything, so she continued to pursue knitting even after the whole SPEW incident. Severus has received many scarves from Hermione through the years, but this was her first sweater— undoubtedly special just for him. She admitted that seeing him wear things from herself makes her extremely happy. Of course, who was Severus to deny his wife such simple joys? He, on the other hand, had given her a charmed pendant. The heart-shaped ruby in the center seemed to have a flame dancing within it— Severus told her that it reminded him of her eyes. Around the ruby was a few encrusted diamonds, not unlike the design of their emerald and gold wedding rings. Hermione wasn't the only one who liked seeing their significant other wear things they got for them. It reminds Severus of the beautiful reality that he has everything he never had the courage to dream for.

Hermione paused by the door, fully clad in her mismatched pajamas and bunny slippers. She sees her husband smiling at the ceiling, and softens at the sight. It took a long while for Severus to grow out of his habit of frowning all the damned time. Thankfully, Hermione continued to give him reasons to smile— by that point, he was commonly seen wearing a smile, small as it may be, even in public affairs. Oh, the miraculous powers of love. Who would have thought that a feisty, curly-haired Gryffindor would be exactly what Severus needed? Well, all they were sure of was that they were all they will ever need.

"Severus~" Hermione sang out his name. Her husband immediately glanced at the doorway, and for some inexplicable reason, he felt almost the exact same way he did all those Christmases ago. His dearest wife was wearing her favorite bunny slippers, of course. She was also wearing one of his black muggle band shirts for her top, and just normal polka-dotted pajama pants for her bottom. Her outfit was simple— nothing out of the ordinary; they were her usual clothes when they're alone at home. Yet something clicked in Severus, and he sat up immediately, walked over to hug his favorite know-it-all swot, and whispered in her hair the same words he used that night: **_"You look amazing tonight."_ ** At this, Hermione blushed and pouted. She also slightly nudged him away to make space for her talking, and so he could see the cute pouty face she loves using on him. Her husband had made strides in being more open and expressive, but never to this degree. "What are you going on about, Severus? I'm just wearing the same things I always wear." Hermione's doe-like eyes pierce him once again with her curious gaze. _Exactly._ He was well aware that she was wearing normal clothes, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. "You are so stunningly beautiful, my wife," Severus whispered before landing a kiss on Hermione's lips. Surprised as she may have been, Hermione wasn't about to complain about this turn of events and responds to the kiss immediately. However, Severus broke the kiss to continue. "I'm not sure if I've said it before, but I want to make sure that you know this fact." He takes a deep breath and stares into her eyes. Hermione couldn’t help but get lost, all over again, in the deep sea of his onyx eyes. "I am the luckiest man alive to have you in my arms. Not only that, but I have the honor of holding your heart in my hands, just as you have your hold of mine. Know, Hermione, that though I may be a man farthest as possible from perfect, there is one thing that I will never get wrong— and that is loving you with my entire mind, body, heart, and soul."

Hermione's face almost split itself in half from the large smile that immediately blooms on her face. Her eyes sparkling, so full of love for the man she wanted to grow old with. Suppressing her want and need to squeal, she replies. "Severus… I am not nearly as articulate in wording my thoughts as you but…" Hermione takes both his hands in her smaller ones. "Know that I will love you with my whole mind, body, heart, and soul as well. Always and forever." She made a move to hold him even closer. Severus is not a man of hugs, but he will never, _ever_ , get tired of holding her like this, and being held with such care as she does. No more words needed to be shared between the two, as the clock strikes midnight. They started this Christmas day the same way they have for years since that fated Gala, and the same way they're planning for each Christmas to come:

Perfectly comfortable in the arms of their lover.


End file.
